The Perfect Life Or So I Thought
by FiveStarReader
Summary: Bella always thought she had the perfect life...Until one unfortunate accident that turns her life upside down. With the help of her family, a little bundle of joy, & the love of her life maybe they can make her once perfect life perfect again!
1. Chapter 1

Well Hello my fellow fanfictioners! This is my 1st fanfiction and I am beyond excited! All the characters belong to the AWESOME Stephanie Meyers. All pictures will be on my profile or on my blog. Which you can find on my profile(blog). Well I'm done with my nervous ranting so here goes nothing. 

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

I pulled up to the house in my new ford truck. I grabbed the grocery sacks and my European shoulder bag as I climbed out slowly to keep from falling. I slammed the door as I made my way to the front door. Before I opened the door I stopped and realized that my dad Charlie's cruiser was I the yard. I quickly walked up the stairs and into the house.

I threw my keys in the key bowl on the hallway's coffee table and made my way to the kitchen. I laid the groceries on the table and began to put them away. I jumped and squealed when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder. I turned to see my big brother Emmett behind me smiling. I smiled as I spoke "Em are you trying to give me a heart attack? I didn't even hear you come in."

he laughed in his booming voice as he ruffled my hair "bells sometimes I worry about you. I just got in. have you seen dad? I see that the cruisers out there in the yard. He's off pretty early considering he is always busy during the summer. I know that it's the first week of since school ended but still."

I smiled "no I haven't seen him. He's probably napping until mom gets here to start dinner." He chuckled "oh well I'll go see were he is at mean while I think you should get your hearing checked." He teased as I slapped him on the arm and stuck my tongue out at him. After about five minutes I had all of the groceries finally put away. I grabbed a bowl, filled it with grapes, rinsed them off and ran up stairs to my bedroom.

When I reached the top of our long grand stair well I tripped over my foot. The bowl slid out of my hands but luckily none of the grapes spilled out. I sighed as I carefully got up and walked into my room. I sat my bowl on the bed and walked to my closet. I grabbed a pair of Aeropostale white nights with different colored butterflies on them. I slipped them on and pulled on a black tank top. I grabbed my laptop as I popped a grape into my mouth. I opened up internet explorer as I ate more grapes. My homepage popped up and I quickly typed in the web address for Facebook.

I logged in as I giggled at the statuses:

**Edward Cullen:** is thinking about this summer!

**Alice Cullen:** is ready to go shopping and wishes her annoying brother would hurry up so she doesn't have to drive her horrible, ugly little yellow bug.

I laughed at Alice. She's still trying to get out of driving that bug.

**Jasper Hale:** Is feeling many different emotions.

**Rosalie Hale:** Talking with Tanya Denali from Forks, Washington.

**Emmett Swan:** Just watched my sister Bella Swan fall going up the stairs! BAHAHA!

I huffed does my brother live to make me embarrassed. I sighed as I saw that the status had four likes and four comments. I huffed as I read them:

**Edward Cullen:** That's just like Bellarina always tripping over something. Hopefully she didn't break her glasses.

Tears filled my eyes. Great he already doesn't like me like I like him and then he has to now I fell on my face. Ugh! He's never gonna let me live this down. I pushed my laptop away from me as I jumped up and ran to Emmett's room. I opened the door as he turned around from his laptop.

"Don't tell Edward that I don't wear glasses." I slammed his door and ran back to my room. I continued to read the other comments.

**Jasper Hale:** I think Bella's feeling embarrassed know. It's okay Bella I'll beat Em up for ya!

**Alice Cullen:** My best friend awww! We need to go shopping soon! And Em you really should leave my bestie alone! She's on her school dance team she is very coordinated. May not at walking or running but she can dance her little butt of with out falling!

I giggled Alice always has the right thing to say and she can always cheer me up. Ha-ha Emmett better learn to not mess with my pixie because she can be very mean when it comes to her family, friends, and especially about her clothes.

**Rosalie Hale:** hey Emmett how have you been? Are still picking on your sister? Emmett leave that poor girl alone. Don't worry Bella I'll whip him into shape whenever he comes down to Texas.

I sighed as I reread Edwards comment. I left Emmett's page and opened a three way chat up between me, Alice, and Rosalie.

**Bella Swan**

**BS: Hey Ali & Rose. What's up?**

**AC: Bells! OMGOODNESS I miss you so much! So how have you been? *squealing***

**RH: What's up ladies:)**

**BS: I've been great! I'm just so ready to come to the beach house. Rose! Nothing much just about to kill end!**

**RH: no! You can't kill him...lol! (He's too Fine to be dead!)**

**BS: Ewww! Gag!**

**AC: Ohhh me too bells! Can't wait I'm super excited *Bouncing* Lol rose! So how's jasper doing?**

**RH: He's been great actually. He even got a new hair cut. Got it shaved. He said he was too tired of all the h air.**

**AC: *Scream* NO! He didn't cut off his beautiful hair? Please say no I'm freaking out. Not all of that beautiful beautiful hair.**

**BS: Ha-ha! Wow Ali its just hair it'll grow back.**

**RH: just kidding Alis! Breathe child.**

**AC: That was so mean! And Bella how would you like if Edward shaves off that mane of a lion hair he has.**

**RH: ha-ha whatever Ali. But anyways bells where is that sexy man you call your brother?**

**BS: Okay yuck! I just threw up. He's good he just started packing everything for college and going out to buy new stuff for his dorm plus he's trying to test out his new found freedom but not much because we all know how my dad is. And Ali don't even think about it I would have a freak attack if he ever cut off all of his hair! Umm he is so yummy! His hair just defines him. Especially that sexy way he has it all frazzled and messy. Roar!**

**AC: Ha-ha! Now that's gross! He's my brother you know. Well know you should know how I fell about rose saying the same things about Emmy.**

**RH: Whatever bells he's still so fine! Trust me Emmett gonna find a way around Charlie. You know he will since he is so sneaky.**

**AC: Well bells know you see my point about jaspers hair. And rose you should see my point about jasper too.**

**RH: Nope because he's my brother.**

**BS: Well then that's how I feel about my brother.**

**AC: HA-HA! Ohh and bells Edward told me to tell you this "Bellarina your gonna kill yourself before you get the chance to even leave forks."**

I blushed bright red as I read what Alice said that Edward wanted me to know.

**BS: Well tell Eddie that I'm perfectly coordinated!**

**RH: HA-HA that's a lie. But I gotta go girl! Love you two…But I'm about to text Emmett!**

**AC: HA-HA bye Rosie Rose love you too doll! Bells Edward said as I quote "I don't like that name." Opps sorry Hun but I gotta run *SQUEAL* I just got a text from jasper! Love you talk to you later (So excited).**

**BS: LOL! Its okay Ali I'll talk to you later. Love you too darling. Love you to Rose.**

I closed the pop up chat as I grabbed my phone. I searched through the contacts until I found his name:

**Eddie**

**Edward Cullen**

**979-601-1499**

I went through the options and started a new message:

**555-918-304 – TO- 979-601-1499**

Well Mr. Cullen I didn't kill myself or break my glasses because I don't wear glasses anymore- *stick my tongue out* -Little Angel3

**555-918-304-FROM-979-601-1499**

Well Bellarina it's a good thing you didn't kill yourself but I don't believe you when you say that you don't wear glasses anymore. -MVP#23Cullen

**555-918-304-TO-979-601-1499**

Well Eddie first of all don't call me Bellarina, just kidding. And second I don't wear glasses anymore because being on the schools dance team you can't wear glasses. Oh and if you need proof here's a picture. -Little Angel3 

*PICTURE*(On My Profile)

I huffed as I read the message:

**555-918-304-FROM-979-601-1499**

**Well look a there! I guess you were telling the truth. Bellarina you look beautiful you've grown to be quite a beauty ;) -MVP#23Cullen**

I blushed brightly as I smiled. Edward thinks that I'm beautiful! I shook my head to clear it and quickly typed back:

**555-918-304-TO-979-601-1499**

Thanks Eddie :) -Little Angel3

I laughed as I continued to smile. I was just about to get up as my door busted open. I rolled over onto my stomach and looked up to see Emmy with a huge goofy grin on his face. He looked at me as he yelled in his booming voice "Yeah! Me and rose are finally dating!"

I jumped up off of the bed as Emmett picked me up into a huge bear huge "Emmett are you serious!" "Yes I'm serious!" I squirmed and tried to get out of his arm as I yelled at him "NO! This is not good! Can't you see that a long distance relationship won't work!"

He dropped me on the ground like I was poison. I fell out of his arms and landed backwards and hit my head on something. Tears fell down my cheeks in pain as Emmett screamed at me in his booming voice "WOW! BELLS JUST SO FREAKING NICE! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY FOR YOUR OLDER BROTHER AND YOUR BEST FRIEND. YOU DON'T EVER SAY ANYTHING WHEN YOU'RE TRYING TO CHASE AFTER EDWARD!"

I started to cry harder as his words sunk in but that didn't stop him from yelling at. "Every time you're running after him you don't say anything. You chase after Edward when it's quite obvious how he doesn't want you." I sobbed in pain as his sharp words latched at my heart.

I tried to sit up but I screamed in pain and crouch into a ball as the pain hit me like a slap in the face. I heard someone running up the stairs as Emmett stopped yelling. I looked at him and he was staring at me with tears in his eyes as he saw my mom and dad bust in my room. My mom ran over to me as my dad started yelling at Emmett "What the world is going on in here?" he looked at Emmett as he yelled.

Emmett had tears in his eyes as he stuttered out "I...I..." I quickly interrupted Emmy as I clenched my teeth in pain and hissed out "Daddy its fine you know how clumsy I am. Emmy just had some good news to tell me. I got upset because I thought that I was gonna lose him and I tripped over my foot."

My mom helped me sit up as my dad picked me up and laid me on my bed. Emmy stood froze at the door as my dad looked over my head. I hissed in pain as my dad spoke "Well I may not be a doctor but I think we should get you over to the hospital." I looked up as I spoke "No way I'm not going to the hospital. I'm fine totally fine." My mom spoke as she glared at me "Isabella Marie Swan stop lying. Were taking you to the hospital no if ands or buts." I sighed as my dad ran down the stairs as my mom told Emmett something along the lines of watching me while she gets my boots.

She ran down the stairs as Emmy came and sat by me on the bed. He looked down as he spoke and tears filled his eyes "Belly bear I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry." My parents came through my door as I quickly whispered up to Emmy "Don't be. It wasn't your fault." My mom slipped my boots on as Emmett grabbed my phone and threw my tiny taddy teddy fleece blanket that I got from Alice and Edward. He scooped up into his arms as he threw the blanket over me.

We quickly walked out of the house. Well they quickly walked out of the house as Emmy held me tightly in his arms and climbed into mom's car. Emmett held me as my eyes began to droop. Last thing I heard was Emmett's voice as he boomed "Belly bear you got to stay awake." I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep restful sleep.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Well that's the end of the first chapter I really hope that you all love it! Don't be too hard on it's my first time but I'll be fine I'll just be glad that you all review because it'll make me happy. Plus if you Review you'll have shiny Volvo in your yard in the morning! LoL Just Kidding! But please review :) 

~FiveStarReader :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well first I would love to thank the people who actually read and reviewed my chapter. Thank you guys so much it means so much to me that you took your time to read my story. All the characters belong to the AWESOME Stephanie Meyers. So I want to thank .24, tycchoice,Dawnblaze-1, Warriorgirl11, and an Anonymous Reviewer. I would just like to let the anonymous reviewer know that if you want me to respond to your reviews you'll have to make a login so I'll be able to respond back to you. Sorry you all that this was such a long note but I had to get those things in. I'm also sorry that it took so long to update. I have just been having a few difficulties with my internet but all is well now. Well I'm done with my nervous ranting here is the next installment of T.P.L.O.S.I.T.

Chapter two

I opened my eyes and quickly blinked to adjust to my surroundings. But all too soon realizing that I was in the dark. I looked around the room trying to find some source of light. Finally I saw a scruffy looking lamp on an old wooden table beside my bed. I was still clueless as to where I was and starting to wonder where my family was.

I looked around as I pushed the switch on the old worn down lamp. I grimaced as the brightness of the lamp hit my eyes. I gasp when I looked around and saw where I was at. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was in the hospital. I couldn't quite recall why or how I had gotten in here but I just settled with the fact that I had probably tripped again and almost killed myself.

Knowing myself it was most likely possible. I sat up as I tried to talk but my throat felt bone dry. I cleared my throat and spoke for what felt like the first time in ages "Anybody here?" Nobody answered as I sat up. I figured Emmett was in the small, stuffy little cafeteria scarfing down the daily special. Dad was most likely back at work and mom was probably somewhere doing god knows what.

I slipped out of bed but looked down when I felt something yank my arm. Slowly looking down I stumbled across what had snagged my arm. I turned my head a way in disgust from the IV that was stuck snug in my skin. Beads of sweat had my hair stuck to my forehead as I swiped my hand across my face to clear some of the perspiration. Smiling I quickly pulled the IV cart thingy with me as I walked over to the small glass coffee table sitting on the opposite side of the room I grabbed my tiny taddy teddy blanket and wrapped it around my shoulder as I slipped on my socks. I couldn't find my socks so I walked out of the room in my socks and blanket. Covering my face as I walked down the hall trying not to look too conspicuous or get caught by any of the nurses rushing by. Slowly I continued to walk down the hallway.

When I reached the elevators at the far end of the hall I stepped through the waiting doors and closed my eyes and rode down to the waiting room. Stepping out of the elevator I quickly looked around to make sure that there were no nurses around. When the coast was clear I quickly walked to the lounge area waiting room. When I reached the waiting room the lights were out and there were black figures laying on the three rows of couches they had in here. Flicking the lights on I giggled as Emmett jumped up from his position on the couch as he yelled "Dang-it! Cut the lights off were trying to sleep!" I giggled louder as I saw his hair sticking up in and smashed to his face.

My voice came out in a rasp "Sorry Emmy. I'll go so you can sleep." Hitting the light switch off I grabbed my IV cart-thingy and backed out of the room. I began to slowly make my way to the elevators when I heard Emmett's booming voice yell "Belly Bear!" I turned around just in time as Emmett picked me up into a bear hug. I giggled as I swatted at his head. He smiled as he sat me back on my feet.

I looked up at him to see a huge goofy grin on his face. I spoke as I smiled "why do you have such a goofy grin on your face?" He laughed in his booming voice as he ruffled my already disarrayed hair "Because I'm glad to see you finally up." My smile vanished as browns began to furrow in confusion. "Emmy what are you talking about? I haven't been asleep but for a couple of hours."

He lost his grin as he grabbed my hand and walked back into the waiting room. He flipped the lights on with one quick swish as he yelled "Cows are mooing, Chickens are clucking But all I have to say is GET YOUR BUTTS UP!" I laughed so hard when about 10 pillows came flying in Emmy's direction. Emmett being the awesome person that he was just dodged the pillows and ran to the couches and snatched the covers off of everybody. I bent over as I was laughing so hard. My dad jumped up as he grumbled at Emmett "Son what's your problem it's too early in the morning for your horse play."

Everybody else had sat up and I looked around saw so many familiar faces. My shop-a-holic, fashion loving pixie Best Friend Alice cuddled up to the tall caring, war-loving Jasper. My compassionate, caring and loving Aunt Esme holding hands with my smart, caring, compassionate, peace-loving Uncle Carlisle. My smart, funny, jokester, solider uncle peter lightly stroking my petite, quite, strong, and loving Aunt Charlotte. My beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous, car and fashion loving best friend Rosalie. My handsome, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, athletic, sweet, compassionate, silly, sensitive, bronze-haired, friend and all time crush Edward.

All of these people weren't my family but I considered them that because they cared for me like family and anyways they were the only family that I knew. Everybody's eyes snapped up to may face as Emmett finished his long explanation that I had managed to drown out. I looked around in confusion as I smiled wirily at the attention. Before I knew it everybody was off the couches and tears running down their faces yelling for me to 'not do that again'. All of the attention was starting to make my head hurt. Being the klutz that I was I backed up into the wall as I tried to put some space in between us.

I whimpered when my head hit the wall. Before I knew it Emmett was in front of me yelling in his booming voice "will yawl shut up you're over whelming her." They all quieted down as I looked around Emmett as he moved and smiled timidly at me. "Okay belly bear we need to get you back up to your room." I looked at him and glared. "No. I'm about to find a nurse to take this out of my arm before I rip it out myself then you are taking me home. But first I want to know why all of you are here?" I spoke as I gestured at them.

They looked at me in confusion as uncle Carlisle spoke "Honey do you remember anything?" I shook my head as he spoke again "Sweetie you've been here in the hospital in a medical induced coma for 3 ½ weeks" I looked around at my family that were nodding their heads. I winced in pain as I backed up into the wall managing to hit my head again. I reached back to touch my head but the IV tugged at my arm.

Looking down at the IV I was starting to get slightly annoyed. I reached down and tried to pull it out of my arms as a few pair of hands grabbed my hand. I looked up to see that Emmy, my mom and dad were the ones who had grabbed my hand away from the IV. I glared at them as my dad spoke in his authorative voice that I had always feared "now Bella there is no time for you to try and be stubborn just leave it alone. Other people have more important stuff to do than worry about you being a baby." I sighed as his words lashed at my heart. Tears threatened to spill but I pushed them back as I wrapped my blanket tighter around me and spoke "whatever I'm going back to my room if I can't leave."

I pulled the IV cart with me as I weakly walked through my family and out the waiting room opening towards the elevator. Ugh! For someone who has been in a coma for 3 ½ weeks I was really tired. I stepped through the elevator doors. A couple of seconds it was about to close but a pair of hands stopped it and stepped in. I looked up to see Emmett standing beside me. He pushed the button to my floor. I closed my eyes as Emmy pulled me into his side.

When we reached my floor Emmy gently shook my shoulders and my eyes automatically snapped open and I stepped out as we headed towards my room. When we reached the room Emmett flipped the light switch and I looked around for the first time. I slightly smiled as I realized that I was in a private room. There was a huge flower patterned couch filled with teddy bears, balloons, and gift bags. The curtains that were shut matched the couch pattern.

I looked to the right of the room and saw my boots up against the wall. I walked to the bed and hopped onto the lumpy mattress. I smiled when Emmy came over and sat down beside me. I smiled at him until I saw the tears in his eyes. "Belly bear I just want to say that I am sorry. I am so so sorry that I got upset with you and yelled at you...And I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry it was stupid of me I didn't mean to drop you. I'll never be able to forgive myself."

I wiped the tears that had escaped from his eyes. "Don't cry Em. I'm fine it wasn't your fault. I deserved it. I shouldn't have been so selfish. I was happy for you but I was so scared!" the tears began to run down my cheeks as Emmett pulled into his arms and spoke. "Bells what was there to be scared of?" I sniffed as I buried my face into his chest and the tears continued to flow. "You are leaving me. You're out of high school and you're headed to college which is the same college as rose and I was just afraid that you wouldn't be here for me."

Emmett pulled me into a tight against his chest "Bells I maybe leaving to go to college but I'm never leaving you. Plus we have the whole summer together! And when I do leave to go to college I promise you I won't be leaving you." I sniffed "I know that I'm a teen and stuff and I'm suppost to be glad that you're going off to college but I'm not. I'm gonna miss you Emmy! Your my big brother and I'm gonna miss having you to protect me. You're not gonna be here to protect me you'll have a new girl in your heart to protect." The tears continued to flow as Emmett spoke "I'm gonna miss you to belly bear. I don't care how old you are I'm gonna miss you regardless of your age. You'll always be the number one girl in my heart. Your my little sister how can I not love you." He chuckled as I giggled and tried to stifle my yawn but failed. Emmett kissed my head as he whispered "sleep my belly bear" I yawned again as I kissed his chest "m'kay. I love you Emmy" the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep was Emmett whispering against my hair "I love you too belly bear."

A/N: Well that's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I got really emotional writing Emmett and Bella's conversation. It reminded me of when my cousin (who is like my brother) went off to college! I got very emotional so it brought back the memories! Okay enough with the sadness! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! If you do you'll have a really eager Emmett waiting to give you a bear hug! & who wouldn't want that hug from him. I know i would! Just kidding! But please review it would mean so much to me!

~FiveStarReader:)


	3. Announcement

A/N: Hey! (: I'm sorry but, No. This isn't an official update and I am sorry! But this story is on a short hiatus. I know I rarely update to go on a Hiatus but, I gave up FanFiction for Lent. For all of you who don't now what lent is I will explain. Lent is the period proceeding up to Easter that the Christian Church is devoted to. It lasts 40 days starting from Ash Wednesday to Holy Saturday. During Lent you have to give up something that you do everyday; which is why I gave up Reading Fanfics, Writing for my Fanfics, and getting on Twitter. I do all of these things everyday. My life is centered on writing my fanfics. I just haven't had Microsoft to type to update as much as I want, but I have it now and will be posting more often. I apologize that I am telling you all so late into the process but I kind of forgot that not all of you follow me on Twitter to know that I gave it up. I will start back writing and updating as soon as Lent is over. Again I'm sorry to leave you all hanging. Thanks for sticking with me!

Thanks My StarReader, Love FiveStarReader (:


	4. Announcement Two

A/N: Well my loves the days are winding down. We only have a week and two days until lent is over with! I've had an amazing experience with lent and literally I've been about to die of boredom! For lent I gave up leisurely reading of books and fanfics, twitter, and writing for my fanfics. I was really tempted to give up last week and just whip out my pen and paper and start writing because last week my brain was storming up ideas. It was like a hurricane of ideas had made it's way into my mind and I couldn't write them out! I can live without twitter but reading and writing are my life! Writing is all I do when I'm not at school o working. But I've been counting the days down and you guys are liable to see two new chapters of Family, Love, Fame & Country Music, and a chapter for both The Perfect Life or So I Thought and A Lost Love. Thanks to all of you who have read and continue to stick with me! It brings tears to my eyes every time I check my e-mail to see new people who have reviewed, favorite, or put me on story alert.

I love you all My StarReader! (:

Love, FiveStarReader (:


End file.
